Ozpin's Immortal
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: What if Beacon and team RWBY had their own immortal on their side of the so called war? An immortal from the first go around that has grown tired of Ozpin obsessing over stopping Salem, causing countless deaths and not doing his job of also creating a balance and peace in the world by using the influence she gained over thousands of years.
1. Chapter 1

It was the world first go around and I still to this day remember when I got this so called blissed masked curse. I was just a mere 17 now 18- year-old today, working in my father's field, harvesting the grain and vegertables. It was a simple dull life, but I loved it and was happy.

"Dad! I think some bugs or tiny grimm got to our tomatoes again," I called to him. He walks over from the lettuce to inspect what I was talking about. He bends down as I move to the side to allow him more room to see as I held up the fruit to him. "Hmm I do believe you are right daer about it being bugs. Nasty little things but like all else in the world they do need food to live. Grab all the eaten tomatoes you can find and put them in a pile from the rest. Maybe they well attract the bugs away from the rest," he suggested. I gave a nod, "yes father."

I started to gather as much of the tomatoes as I can in my arms and started my walk to the edge of our farm. Once I made, I was startled by the sight of the twin gods of light and dark standing before me. I dropped the tomatoes, not caring if they splattered on me, making me a mess in front of the glorious gods. I started to kneel before them till I heard the god of light's voice speak to me. "Please no little one. Raise and stand as an equal to us." I was in shok but rose no less on wobbling legs.

"Oh, glorious gods it is of great pleasure for you to grace us with your presence, but I must ask why are you here? Did we do something that angered you?" I asked with as much of a sturdy voice I could muster as I gave a small bow to them and stodd firm as I could once I rose back up to look at them in their featureless faces. Before they could say anything my family of my father, mother and little brother came running over. "Honey, what are you doing?! Kneel before the gods, for goodness sake," my mother half heartily scold me.

My brother knelt as my mother and father made me knell and did the same on either side of me. "Brothers of light and dark, we kneel before you in greeting and to thank you for gracing us with you presence. What is it that we shall do for you both?" my mother asked. "We ask for your daughter," the god of darkness spoke. My family and I were in shock and terror. My family held me as my father asked the gods what the want of me.

'_Have... have I done somthing to anger them? Have they come to kill me themselves or test me to see if I'm even worth keeping alive despite what I did?_' I thought.

"Let me elaborate, we wish to have your daughter with and for us. A guard if you wsh to say, to help keep the balance of the world," the brother of light said. I felt I was holding my breath as the siblings look at me, looking straight into my very soul. "Raise and come to us child," the god of darkness spoke. I rose up to my feet and walked up the them till I had to crane my neck father back to see their faces. "Young Claire Granger. We have watched you since birth. We both see that you the perfect person to be our guard and work for us. But know this, you shall live as long as we are around and for that to happen you must be made immortal."

_(A/N: Hey this is to show I'm not dead just haven't been feeling up to typing my stories much anymore but don't worry I will try and force myself to do so and bring them to a proper end. ~Sage out_)


	2. Chapter 2

At the time I was stunned at the thought of being made a never dying being. But if the gods wanted me to be one then back then it as a pure honor that anyone would accept, especially if they were chosen. How naive I was back then. Back then I knew I would have bite more than I could chew when I was told this. I remember looking back to my family who too were flabbergasted at the thought. But I still see their smiles as filled with pride and tear-filled eyes that I will now out live them with no sign of age on me.

The gods told me of my job and how at times I will have to get my hands dirty in a different sense to keep the balance but they trusted me to keep my blood cool and my head clear to keep said balance. A balance that they are already in the process of almost destroying by keeping me alive. But they needed someone to walk among the people and draw to much of an eye. To this day I wonder if I still would have accepted the offer if I knew what I know now back then. I still remember accepting, a flash of light and I'm falling high up from the sky.

I land in water hard enough that I think would have killed me or anyone else had it not giving me, my immortality. Water filled my lungs, my body stiff and heavy from the pressure of the water after my fall. As soon as it all happened, I fell once more, only this time only about a few feet from the ground. I coughed up some water and some air from my body hitting the of course hard ground. I rolled over to my hands and knees and basically near threw up the rest of the water out of my lungs. I felt something gently pat my back to help calm me down and when I did, I looked up I saw the twin gods. "There you go little one," the god of light said to me. I stood up on shaking legs as I look up at the gods before me. "Is….am I… am I immortal?" I asked them.

"You are dear. Though you have limits as to what you can do," The god of dark spoke. "You cannot give or take immortality from someone; you cannot take your own. You can heal fatally wounded people and animals but you cannot bring the dead back." God of light said to me before his brother spoke again, "Your magic is much stronger now so is to protect and kill for the sake of keeping things in line." From then on, I had started my training to be a perfect guard for the gods. I have seen bloodshed dealt by my own hands and the claws of grimm.

But I have stood in front of many, defending the weak and teaching them what I have learned from all over. I learned different cultures, manners of speak, traditions. People knew of me, they wanted to treat me as a goddess but I refused, not wanting to stand as something that I am not. I was a mere guard and a guard I will stay. Everything has been fine for the first 20 years of this life of mine. My parents still worked their farm with the help of my brother and his family. Lovely wife and children he had; I still miss them after all these years, since Salem's and the god's actions lead to their deaths.

I was proud to be her sister and aunt to the kids. But when I had just turned 48, a 30 years after my 18th birthday. She came along. Salem. She came to the god of light, begging to him to bring her love back to life. I was tending to some flowers nearby I as I heard her pleas and the god of light denying her please, telling her that will disrupt the balance that he, his brother and I tried to maintain.

She looked to me and glared, and I knew I should have disobeyed the god of light when he ordered me to small village, miles away from his brother. I often wonder to this day, '_would I have been able to stop her?_' '_Talk sense to her about the balance?_' '_Would it all have been different or would it all be the same as it is now during the first go around?_' I at times blame myself for not doing something to stop it.

At times I blame Salem for starting the war against the gods. I went from respected to hated along with them. I didn't and still don't care about the respect, only that they all were quick to turn and side with a grieving woman. I do understand why though but they knew me, and knew of what I have done for 30 years. After the gods destroyed the world, made the artifacts, they told me to use them, to call them back to the world, once Salem realized the errors of her ways.

Little did I know at the time, was that it would take to us both being over thousands of years old. Civilization started anew and I took it upon myself to guide them and in turn learn from them. Salem, I kept watch of from afar as she kept herself away from people. I watched for years as the new world grew under the broken moon. I met Ozma now Ozpin when he first came back. He passed me a message from the god of light, telling me to help and assist Ozma in bring about peace to the world, ready for the gods to one day return once called.

To this day as I stand in my room, I wonder about Ozma, and know he isn't doing much in terms of bringing peace. Not since him and Salem inventively killed their own children in that fight. Over the years since he came back, I made names for myself, faking a large family to gain influence that rivals the Schnee family. Influence that Ozma can use to complete his task, but he has not once asked to use such thing from me so I become too slowly and gain traction in bringing peace, doing his job for him since he is too focused on Salem. It's been hard to complete the task since there is so much hate in the world. I sigh as I shake my head before turning back to my bed to get ready for the day, as new students starting to arrive.


End file.
